


A Peculiar Line

by Sanoiro



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: The celestial frustration over the lack of spoken desires
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	A Peculiar Line

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble.

## A Peculiar Line

* * *

“What do you desire?”

His voice alone is inviting, it promises to deliver, there are no restrictions whatever is asked it *will* be delivered.

Chloe knows Lucifer for seven years now and is married to him for two. There have been left no rocks unturned, no secrets were unspilled.

“Come on tell me and what you desire will be yours.” Lucifer’s voice has a desperate edge in it now.

The same question has been asked for the firth or perhaps the sixth time. His voice sometimes is low and melodic, others nearly threatening. She knows there is no point to interfere, there is no immediate danger so she backsteps from the open door soundlessly.

Lucifer sounds frantic as he asks for a seventh and eighth time. Oh, he’s got it all right, it simply needs some casing. He claims he has been rusty but Chloe hopes Lucifer will come to terms with reality soon.

“Please tell me what you desire!” He outright pleads this time and he is met by a verbal attack that leaves him silent for several long minutes as Chloe settles on her desk.

Something crashes and again she refuses to step in. She has been monitoring for years and it’s not like their audience is not familiar with his moods or catastrophic tendencies.

Lucifer can be heard stomping furiously and when his wild eyes meet the serenity of her blue ones, he grits his teeth.

“You.” It’s a hiss. Whatever will follow will not be pretty but it will amuse her nonetheless.

“You! YOU and your genetic anoma-“ Lucifer accuses swing violently his torso left and right.

Her eyes flash and he stops. Not because of her stare but out of shock. His eyes widen in shock as mirth fills hers.

“Finish that sweetie,” Chloe says never minding the undisturbed audience across the room.

“Peculiarity?” He offers with a whine.

“Better. Now change him and then get a fresh shirt,” she commands him resolving the issue.

He nods solemnly finally contention knowing why the infant in his arms cried pitifully for the past quarter.

“I want a Wii Switch and some extra pocket money,” Trixie declares from the couch unmuting the Tv and Chloe returns to her mail leaving them to work this out.

Stealing a quick glance from the mirror at her right she can see Lucifer’s eyebrow raised at the pre-teen’s demand, but he knows better than comply or decline in Chloe’s presence. More information is required in both cases.

“What?” Trixie calls from the other side of the room.

“Mum has forbid you to ask me what I desire so I’m trying to be helpful,” she says sweetly and Chloe can hear Lucifer sigh as the baby mewls into a new tantrum.

“You are getting neither Monkey.” Chloe clarifies wants and intentions for the evening.

Lucifer walks back to the nursery as Trixie hops from the couch cooing unhelpfully at her younger sibling.

Watching at their retreating figures up the stairs Chloe hums slowly her pleasure when Trixie’s voice is heard with difficulty from where her mother is.

“His next feeding is in two hours so have a bottle ready,” the child fills him in and Chloe feels a chocked laugh blocking her throat.

Both of her kids' desires will be fulfilled apparently whether verbally expressed or not.

The End

* * *


End file.
